Un instant
by ma lune
Summary: un moment volé entre Jin et Michael ! quand ce dernier le surprent nu sous la douche ! OS slash !


voilà ma première fic lost ! c'est deux copine qui ont lancer l'idée !  
c'est un Michael Jin !  
c'est pas génial mais bon ! lol

pas de lemon ! juste un petit lime et encore peu pas vraiment appeller sa un lime !

disclamer : les perso et l'histoire ne sont pas a moi !

* * *

LOST 

Un instant

Une nouvelle fois, Jin abattit le rondin de bois sur la plaque de fer. Il y avait des heures qu'il tentait de modeler le morceau de carlingue. La chaleur était étouffante. Sa chemise était trempée, et la sueur lui coulait dans le dos. Il inspira fortement et tendit la main jusque sa bouteille posée près de lui. Il en but de grandes gorgées, puis versa le reste sur son visage. La plage était déserte par cette chaleur : tout le monde s'était réfugié a l'ombre des grottes. Michael était parti lui aussi. Jin n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi, mais apparemment ça avait un rapport avec son fils...

Le regard du Coréen balaya la plage et la mer pour retomber sur son travail. Il sourit, satisfait. La faim se faisant sentir, il déposa le tout sur le sable et s'étira. Doucement, il se dirigea vers les grottes. Une douche lui ferait beaucoup de bien…

C'était grâce à Michael qu'ils disposaient de douches. Son opinion sur cet homme avait bien changé en quelques semaines. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, ils se supportaient simplement, mais c'était déjà un progrès par rapport aux premières semaines sur cette maudite île.

Malgré la douceur que l'ombre des arbres apportait, Jin étouffait. La sueur coulait dans son dos et le faisait frissonner. Il lui restait encore quelques minutes de marche pour rejoindre la fraîcheur des grottes. Il accéléra le pas. Quand un craquement sonore retentit, les oiseaux effrayés s'envolèrent, et le Coréen, méfiant, s'immobilisa pour écouter...

Quelque chose approchait… Les bruits qui provenaient jusqu'à lui étaient inquiétants : tout sur cet île était inquiétant. Il ramassa une pierre, et écouta de nouveau. Il sursauta : une autre bruit sourd avait retenti derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, tous ses muscles se tendirent, attendant l'attaque.

Et, brusquement, l'enfant surgit devant lui. Jin soupira bruyamment, et se détendit d'un coup. Le jeune Walt l'observait. Puis il lui dit :

« Un bateau. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient vu un bateau. Tout le monde vient de se précipiter sur la plage, viens... »

Le gamin lui attrapa la main. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais n'avait vraiment ni l'envie ni le temps de jouer ou de le suivre. Bien qu'il sache que c'était inutile, il lui répondit en coréen :

« Non non, je n'ai pas le temps... »

Pour donner plus de poids à ces paroles, il agita la tête et les mains dans des signes négatifs. L'enfant l'observa une minute, et souffla :

« Ok d'accord, tu comprends rien et moi non plus, alors on viendra te chercher avec les secours ! »

Le gamin repartit en courant. Jin soupira de nouveau. Comment pouvait-il courir par cette chaleur ?

Secouant la tête, l'homme accéléra le pas jusqu'aux grottes. Bizarrement, elles étaient toutes vides. Il appela :

« Il y a quelqu'un ?»

Bien entendu, personne ne le comprendrait, mais le son de sa voix attirerait peut-être du monde. Personne ne répondit. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Le silence était pesant : il était rare que cet endroit soit si silencieux. Sans ce préoccuper plus longtemps des absents, Jin s'approcha des installation qui leur servaient de douche. Il s'assura une nouvelle fois qu'il était seul, et se déshabilla.

Se plaçant sous l'arrivée d'eau, il tira la corde. La plaque en bois qui retenait l'eau se souleva, et le liquide se déversa sur lui. Jin frissonna violemment. L'eau était si fraîche… Il passa ses mains sur ses muscles endoloris et dans ses cheveux trempés. L'une de ses mèches brunes s'accrocha à la menotte qu'il portait toujours au poignet. Il grimaça, et massa la chair endolorie par le bracelet. Puis sa main s'égara sur son torse… La friction se transforma vite en caresses...

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Michael s'arrêta en plein milieu de la foret, écoutant les bruit maintenant familiers des oiseaux et des petits rongeurs. Il fit un tour sur lui même, mais il n'y avait que des arbres et de la verdure. Il n'apercevait plus les feux qui brûlaient toujours sur la plage. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se perde en cherchant à retrouver Walt et son fichu chien ! Pourquoi son fils ne pouvait-il pas simplement faire ce qu'il lui disait, et rester tranquillement à la plage ou dans les grottes, là où il se trouverait en sécurité ! Il était peut-être allé rejoindre Locke, encore. Qu'est-ce que son fils pouvait bien trouver à cet homme des cavernes version moderne ? L'architecte observa de nouveau les arbres pour tenter de se repérer. Un passage lui parut plus familier, et il s'y engouffra...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Michael se retrouva à l'endroit où John s'entraînait au lancer de couteau, mais il n'y avait personne. Agacé, il tapa du pied dans une énorme pierre, et hurla de rage. Il inspira fortement pour calmer la douleur lancinante qui se propageait dans son mollet. La chaleur écrasante lui tomba d'un coup sur les épaules. La fatigue remonta, et son agacement se transforma en désespoir. Jamais il ne saurait s'occuper de son fils... Mais il fallait qu'il rentre : peut-être que Walt se trouvait la bas...

Michael entra dans les grottes. Où est-ce que ce gamin pouvait bien se trouver ? Il était las, fatigué de cette vie… Toute la journée, il courait après cet enfant qui devait mortellement s'ennuyer. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'y avait rien à faire sur cette île, et ce n'était pas marrant de l'aider à construire un deuxième bateau. Il jeta un regard aux grottes. Elles étaient vides. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer encore ? Où étaient-ils tous partis ? Peut-être sur la plage ?

Michael s'arrêta un instant. Il avait entendu de l'eau couler dans le coin qui leur servait de douche. Il fit quelque pas, et se figea...

Jin se tenait là, debout sous le jet d'eau de la petite cascade. La bâche qui servait de rideaux flottait au vent… L'homme se croyait sûrement seul : il n'avait pas jugé bon de la tirer totalement. Michael pouvait donc apercevoir l'homme nu passer ses mains savonneuses sur toutes les parties de son corps. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'architecte frissonna à cette vue. Doucement, il fit un pas en arrière pour se dissimuler aux yeux du Coréen et l'observer à loisir. La peau de ce dernier était halée et recouverte d'un fin duvet de poils bruns qui descendait le long de son torse musclé pour aller se nicher dans la toison drue de son sexe au repos...

Un sentiment de honte l'envahit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il n'avait pas le droit : c'était violer l'intimité de cet homme, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait son ami mais qu'il respectait déjà énormément. Michael ferma les yeux pour échapper à cette vision troublante. Il soupira. Depuis quand aimait-il observer les hommes nus sous la douche ? C'était cette île... Où alors le manque d'activité sexuelle... Seul depuis un mois avec le petit tous les jours dans les jambes, il n'avait pas osé s'adonner à des plaisirs solitaires... Voilà c'était ça, il était simplement en manque...

Peu convaincu par cette idée, Michael allait s'éloigner et laisser Jin tranquille quand il entendit un gémissement sourd. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et déglutit péniblement. Jin se tenait d'une main à la paroi de pierre. Les yeux fermés, il avait son autre main posée sur son sexe à présent gorgé de plaisir...

Michael fit un pas vif en arrière. Sa vue fut bouchée par une pierre plus basse que les autres. Il la fixa un moment, se demandant s'il devait partir ou rester. Mais l'envie fut plus forte que la raison : il s'approcha de nouveau, juste assez pour ne pas être vu. Il retint sa respiration un instant. La bâche avait repris sa place, le vent ne soufflait plus : tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était le visage exalté du Coréen et la légère crispation de sa main toujours accrochée à la roche. Michael s'approcha un tout petit peu plus, et alors qu'il allait renoncer à en voir plus, le vent s'engouffra dans la grotte, faisant à nouveau voler le rideau de fortune...

Le va-et-vient de la main du brun se fit un peu plus lent, comme pour faire durer un peu plus le plaisir évident qu'il ressentait.

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, les mains de l'architecte s'étaient égarées sur son entrejambe. D'abord sagement sur son pantalon, massant doucement le léger renflement qui y naissait. Et puis Jin gémit de nouveau. C'était à peine un murmure… Michael frissonna, refusant de se demander pourquoi...

Sa raison lui disait de sortir, et de plonger la tête la première dans de l'eau glacée, mais il ne le fit pas. Il resta là, à observer l'homme aux formes parfaites. Il quitta des yeux son visage expressif pour revenir sur sa main qui allait et venait sur son sexe toujours tendu à l'extrême. Le voyeur glissa alors sa main dans son pantalon, puis dans son caleçon, pour la poser sur son sexe à présent gorgé de sang. La sueur coulait sur son front et dans son dos. Un goût salé s'égara sur ses lèvres, il l'effaça d'un coup de langue...

Michael empoigna son membre chaud, et commença à monter et à descendre, doucement d'abord, et puis plus vite, au même rythme que l'homme sous la douche…Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir, mais un léger grognement de frustration monta dans sa gorge quand sa vue fut de nouveau cachée par la bâche...

Michael cessa tout mouvement, attendant le bon vouloir du vent. Il resserra sa main plus fort sur son sexe, et enfin la vue lui fut rendue. Jin laissa échapper un soupir, et passa son visage sous l'eau de la petite cascade qui coulait toujours. D'un dernier mouvement de sa main il se libéra, maculant de liquide blanchâtre le sol en pierre...

Michael faillit gémir de nouveau. Il accéléra le mouvement sur son sexe tendu, et se libéra à son tour, trempant son caleçon de sperme. Il fut si surpris de venir si vite qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Il bouscula alors une pierre, celle-ci roula et vint s'écraser contre le mur. Inquiet, l'architecte releva la tête pour croiser le regard étonné et choqué du Coréen. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Michael quitta les grottes...

¤¤¤¤¤

A présent propre et habillé. Jin s'installa sur une pierre à l'ombre des cavernes. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Michael n'avait pas signalé sa présence. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement tourné les talons ? Il soupira. Avait-il vraiment la main là où il l'avait vue ? Et surtout, pourquoi cette idée ne le choquait-elle pas tant que ça ? Il se demanda un instant ce que Michael avait ressenti à l'observer ainsi à son insu... Si les rôles avaient été échangés, qu'aurait-il fait ? Il fallait bien l'avouer : la même chose sans doute...

Refusant de tourner encore et encore ces mêmes pensées dans sa tête pendant des heures, Jin entreprit de dénouer une corde trouvée dans l'avion, et qui servirait pour le bateau, quand des voix se dirigèrent vers lui. Par groupes, tous les rescapés regagnaient leur place habituelle...

Walt, suivi de Vince, s'installa près de lui. Comment demander à cet enfant où se trouvait son père ? Un, il ne comprenait pas sa langue ; deux, comment lui expliquer pourquoi il voulait le voir ? Le petit le fixa et haussa les épaules. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'il disait, Jin perçut la déception dans la voix du jeune garçon :

« C'était pas un bateau, il y avait rien du tout, on est coincés ici ! »

Son regard se fit plus pressant sur le Coréen :

« Mais est-ce que tu as seulement compris ce que je t'ai dit dans la forêt tout à l'heure ? J'aurais préféré être comme toi, pas savoir... »

Jin ne comprenait pas un mot. Que voulait-il, cet enfant ? Il tenta vainement de dire :

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, désolé... »

Walt haussa les épaules :

« Je comprends pas. Allez, salut ! »

Il appela son chien, et s'installa pour la nuit...

¤¤¤¤¤

Michael soupira. Le jour déclinait déjà, il fallait qu'il rentre. Mais que pourrait-il dire à Jin ? Rien n'excusait sa conduite. Le Coréen allait-il le frapper ? Où l'insulter dans sa langue ? Il y avait au moins un avantage à ce qu'il ne parle pas anglais… Personne ne saurait pourquoi il lui en voulait, au moins pour le moment...

Il soupira à nouveau. Il ne pouvait plus retarder ce moment. Il entra dans les grottes. Aussitôt, son regard capta celui de Jin. Sans un mot, Michael s'installa près de son fils, son regard plongé dans celui de l'étranger. Il attendit, mais rien ne vint. Jin ne l'insulta pas, ne fit pas un geste menaçant vers lui. Le Coréen se contentait de l'observer. Le reflet des flammes des feux de garde dansait sur son visage tandis qu'il était toujours affairé sur sa corde. A ce moment-là, Michael se rendit compte que tout le monde dormait. Pendant combien de temps s'étaient-ils observé ainsi sans rien dire ? La nuit semblait déjà bien entamée...

Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son fils, et s'installa devant Jin. Comment se faire comprendre ? Il soupira. Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il y ait une raison logique à son comportement.

¤¤¤

Le Coréen plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Bien qu'il sache que c'était inutile, puisque l'architecte ne comprenait pas sa langue, il demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

Comme il l'avait prévu, Michael ne répondit pas. Il le vit soupirer, et l'entendit murmurer quelque chose :

« Je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, et le pire c'est que je suis sûr que si ça se reproduisait je ferais la même chose... »

Jin serra les poings. Que pouvait-il bien raconter ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Peut-être s'était-il répandu en excuses ? Mais le regard de Michael lui indiqua que ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il avait dit...

Jin ne comprit qu'au dernier moment ce que l'homme allait faire, juste quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Il aurait dû reculer, le frapper, mais il n'en fit rien. Il goûta simplement à ces lèvres offertes...

Doux et passionné, ce baiser avait un goût d'interdit et de risque. La langue du Coréen rencontra celle de son ami, elles se caressèrent un instant, Leurs lèvres avides prolongèrent ce contact, comme si elles ne voulaient plus se séparer...

Et puis tout s'arrêta. Michael retourna se coucher près de son fils. Jin laissa tomber sa corde, et se dirigea vivement vers sa couche. Il s'y installa, et relâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenue. Il avait laissé Michael l'embrasser, il avait même répondu à ce baiser. C'était une sensation si étrange… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, et se jura d'oublier cet instant.

¤¤¤¤

Michael entendit Jin ce coucher. Il soupira alors, se demandant bien pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Mais l'homme n'avait même pas paru choqué, il avait même répondu...

Jamais il n'avait embrassé un homme, et si un homme s'était permis de l'embrasser, il l'aurait frappé. Pourtant, il l'avait fait…

C'était sûrement l'un des autres mystères de l'île… Il fallait vraiment qu'il finisse ce bateau, et qu'il quitte au plus vite cette terre maudite.

Alors qu'il s'endormait, il se jura de ne plus recommencer, et d'oublier cet instant...

Fin

* * *

voilà c'est très court je sais ! (enfin plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude)  
j'espère que vous avez pas été trop déçu !

bisous ! et si as vous a plus je ferais peu etre le charlie jack que j'ai dans la tête !

MERCI MA NUWANDA d'avoir corriger mes con !


End file.
